dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Console Walkthrough Guide/Farming
So, you've decided to set yourself the target of getting good armour but don't know where to start? You want a good pet but don't know where to find them? Or maybe you want to find the best weapon for your character and preferences... Well you're going to need to know how to farm. Fortunately that isn't too hard once you get used to it. By now you should have read through the campaign guide and completed some, if not all, of the missions. To farm efficiently however, you only need three of these maps: The Ramparts, Endless Spires and Glitterhelm Caverns. We'll start with the different types of farming: *EXP FARMING Once you have one level 70, it's not very hard to get another 3 (one of each character). I recommend creating a Tower build Squire first and using that to help character levelling. Because of its relative ease and medium-high exp/time ratio, The Ramparts is an obvious choice to begin with. For this you don't need anything relatively good except patience. ''Credit to Czokalapik for this information: '' Layout for Ramparts is simple, before first wave only thing you should place perfectly is harpoon #1, because it will have to kill Wyverns flying from two directions. Rest is as it follows: 2x bouncer #1 (one of them will be sold after first wave), 2x Slice N Dice #1, and mentioned above harpoon #1. If this def can't handle - try lower difficulty or get yourself better equipment. After first wave sell bouncer #1 from the middle and place rest of defenses, remember that two bottom harpoons are not necessary, also topmost barricade/bouncer don't have to be placed at all. But if you have some DUs left and your towers are weak build them just for backup. Glitterhelm caverns: Another great map for exp farming but you'll need a pure tower squire and time to get used to the map. I suggest starting on medium, going to hard when confident and then finally going for insane. ''Credit again to Czokalapik for this information: '' Because this layout (especially with lower towers stats) requires some monk's help i suggest you to level one up. Monk don't have to be even lvl 70, just some aura damage and hp will do it's job, you can boost your monk on Ramparts insane to lvl 60 or so, it will do. I won't be writing long guides, just check image on right, that's the way you should lay down your defenses. *MANA FARMING: So you've completed a mission, only to go back to the tavern and find a pet for sale worth 3,896,374 mana? No fair, you only have 106,845 mana and don't know how to get more quick? FARM! Using two ways you can get mana very efficiently. The first way is to play the above missions, open all the chests and let them auto sell. The other way is for when you have 2-3mil and want to increase it, doing this: #Find a weapon with at least 100 starting elemental damage and no lower than 23 upgrades. #Upgrade nothing but elemental damage. #RAKE IN THE PENNIES!!! (Cents for you Americans ;L) Using this method and new "super-loot" (introduced with the Moraggo Desert Town patch), a weapon with 40+ upgrades (found easily on Glitterhelm Insane and occasionally Hard) can fetch ~45-50mil with only a 7-8mil input. *Pet Farming It has recently been brought to my attention that on Pure Strategy survival there are no elemental resistances. This means that a combination of Ensnare and Electric Auras can handle most things. Place a combination at each choke point, with a few extra defenses for backup, and you can get pets easily. For this you'll need a decent aura monk. Category:Guides